


The Hatter's Son

by DanishRambling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Human/Troll Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishRambling/pseuds/DanishRambling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is just a normal hatter living on a steampunk Earth. The Earthen military has just recently discovered an alien race from a planet going by the name of Alternia. The human race welcomes them with open arms but the population don't know that a secret alien invasion is in motion. Everything turns upside down when an alien “crash” in Gamzee's shop and decides to take hostages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatter's Son

It was an average day in the town Skaia. People were walking by the marketplace in the center of the town. Around the center were scattered small shops with cosy furnishing and elegant design. Children were standing by the window of a candy store with their noses pressed on the glass. Not long away from there, only two shops to the left, was a particular shop. One with purple-painted walls with copper linings. A sign was hanging from a wall saying “Mr. Capricious' hats and repair of said hat's”. Most people thought it was a comical name for a shop, especially because the young man owning the place's name was Makara, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind much actually. The inside of the shop was as welcoming and elegant as a place could ever be. The same purple tone was the dominant color in this place. Mostly covered by hat-racks and life sized models of both men and women wearing hats. A counter made of dark wood was standing to the left when you came in. A bowl of candy was on the counter to take by children and adults alike. Behind the counter was a door to the sewing room. Inside was a young man arched over a maroon colored hat, a needle quickly going through the fabric here and there. He worked like a champion and with his brilliant blue eyes focused. This young man's name is Gamzee Makara and the owner of the shop. This was the last hat for the day and when he was done, he could finally get to wrap them up and send them out. The bell above the door rang. That must be a customer Gamzee thought. He got up and went out to the counter. A young lady in an emerald green dress was there.

 

“Hello miss Kanaya. How are you today?” You say. You and Kanaya was on a first-name basis. You were pretty good friends since she was a tailor. She always needed a hat for a special new look of hers. She also knew where to buy most high-price fabrics and silks for a low price.

 

“Fine, thank you” She answers. You always thought that she had a pretty voice. Like the motherfucking holy virgin herself.

 

“Your order is done by the way.” You look under the counter on the small shelves stationed there. You find a round hat-box and pull it out. A pink ribbon is on the top. Kanaya smiles brightly when she sees it. She hands you the money and she leaves. You decide to close the shop for the day so you can begin packing the hats. You begin doing so and it continues for an hour. You hear a knocking on the front door.

 

 _Who the hell could that be?_ You think. You look out from the sewing room and see a very familiar face.

 

_Oh, it's just Kurloz._

 

You unlock the door and let in your mute older brother. Motherfucker was born with it. Didn't really matter though. He begins signaling at you:

 

“You've heard the news?” He signs. He gestures to the newspaper in his other hand.

 

“Sorry brother. I didn't get to read the paper today.” He lifts the newspaper to eye level and points to the headline:

 

EARTH-ALTERNIA OFFICIAL MEETING TODAY

 

 

The earthen military had just recently discovered an alien race on a whole new planet named Alternia. The aliens and the humans have contacted each other and arranged a meeting of some sort. They had traveled in hundreds of gigantic spaceships. Kurloz looked worried. You ask him about it.

 

“I'm just kinda motherfucking afraid of what it will turn into.” He signs with shaking hands. “You can't trust aliens. What if it's an invasion?”

 

You laugh.

 

“Don't worry my wicked brother. They are probably just some chill dudes trying to bond or something.” You try to reassure him. Kurloz still looks worried though. His face softens a little the second after and starts to move his hands again.

 

“Didn't you have some hats for me?”

 

Of course. That's why he came after all. You bring out all the boxes with hats and give them to Kurloz. He was your delivery boy of some sort. He waves at you when he leaves and you wave back. You immediately slam your head on the desk when the door closes. You are so fucking exhausted. You need sleep now. You lock the door, turn off the lights and stamp all the way up to your bedroom. You can't even remember taking your clothes off before you fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You wake to the sound of footsteps on your roof. You groan. You can't deal with a thief now. You need your motherfucking beauty sleep. The sound is right above your bed and is moving left. The thing is now standing by the edge of your roof, beside your sewing room. If the thing jumps down onto the roof of your sewing room, then the thing could expect a broken bone or two. This building was quite old. The thing jumps down after all and it crashes through the room just as expected. A loud bump is heard from the sewing room. Oh holy messiah. You get up and almost stomp down the stairs. You open the door and the room is a bigger mess than you imagined. Even you can see that with turned off lights. There's a big man-shaped hole in the roof to start off with. Second, some shelves were broken and that resulted in heavy rolls of fabric landing on the floor. Third, everything was laying in a big pile on the floor. You are really fucking grateful that you store silk in another room. It would have been destroyed otherwise. You shiver in shock as you are ripped out of thought. The pile is moving. Something is trying to stand up. You can only stand and watch as the pile grows larger and taller, but pieces of cloth are falling of the top. You see a head, a torso and a pair of legs. In a matter of seconds a person is standing before you. No, a fucking alien is standing before you. It looks a little dizzy from the fall but steadies itself when it sees you. His expression hardens. Yes, let's just say it's a he. It's too exhausting to say “it” all the time. Can't see any boobs either.

 

His expression hardens and he reached down to his belt and quickly pulled out a gun. It was a standard laser pistol with copper coat. Similar to the ones the military use. Wait a minute...

 

_**Similar to the ones the military use.** _

 

Holy shit that guy totally killed someone in order to get that. You look frantically around and you don't even know what you are looking for. Your eyes end up by the alien's head. Holy shit are those horns?! Giant bull-shaped horns stuck out from both sides of the alien's head. You think they are horns. They could also be antennas. It's too dark to see. They were sharp as daggers. He probably used those to rip out the guts of his enemies. They look kinda awesome though. Maybe you should do something.

 

“Wow bull-boy, chill a little will you? Maybe we could work out something and-”

 

While talking, you had reached your hand out a little. The alien growls and gestured with his head towards the door to the hall. The hall that leads to the kitchen and your bedroom. This guy is not going to take you as a hostage. You won't let that happen. You switch to evaluating your situation. He is armed, you are not. Yeah, bad for you. You suddenly feel something smooth under your hand. Fabric. You are standing by the wall and you hand must have wandered around in your panic. The alien doesn't seem to notice your hand's movement.

 

“Hey bull-boy! Look here!” You yell at him.

 

He focus and stare at your face. One second of distraction is enough. You swing the piece of fabric like a whip and it hits the alien's hand with a loud whipping noise. He drops the gun and bring his other hand up to rub the other, clearly in pain. You take a bigger step towards him. This time he actually _snarls_. It's a deep sound coming deep from the throat. You shiver all the way up your backbone. He lifts a hand, flashing long talons on his bony fingers. Okay, this is it. You are not standing before a person, an alien or a human for that sake. You are standing before a bull. A mighty, raging beast ready to attack. And you will attack back.

 

You yell and run towards him and slam your head into his solar plexus. You caught him off guard. He gasps loudly as the air is knocked out of him. He slams into the floor and you end on top of him. You both fight on the floor for a while, landing hits here and there. You also get punched a good amount of times. He lashes out and claw you on your arm. That's gonna leave a mark. You flip and end on top of him again. You are both exhausted and you just stay like that, panting and staring at each other. You look him in the eyes as you notice something. He has deep chocolate brown-orange eyes in a sea of vibrant yellow. His pupils are shaped like a cat's. Light from outside reflect in too sharp teeth. The looks of a predator. He growls again but it sounds more like a confused purr this time. You act on reflex and hit him square between the eyes. He's out like a light. You sacrifice some of your cheaper, but strong textiles to tie his arms and legs with. You drag him upstairs. You place him in your fairly big closet and then go to the bathroom to get a towel. It's bleeding quite a bit but you can manage. You walk back to your closet and sit down. You also brought something to clean the wound with. You decide to take in the alien's features as you are tending to your claw mark. He has grey skin and maybe the alien version of tiny freckles. The skin under his eyes, on his cheekbones and on his lips were tinted light brown. Is he wearing makeup or something? It's not similar to your own face paint. You really want to touch him for some reason. You wrap the towel against the cut and place the other hand lightly on his cheek. He's really warm like he has a fever, but he doesn't look sick at all. You move your thumb slowly over his lips. They are a little warmer than his cheek. They are so warm and so soft. You feel yourself lowering down, licking your own lips. You are close enough so you can feel his breathing. You just want to lick and nip at the flesh. Wait for him to beg for more.

 

**Groan**

 

The force from you pulling back was big enough to break a wall, so startled were you when you heard the alien make a sound.

 

_What the fucking hell were you thinking Makara? Pull yourself a little together. It's a goddamn alien for christ's sake._

 

The alien's eyelids flutter, before he blinks a few times, looking up at you with wide eyes...

 

 

* * *

 

_Where am I? Uh, what happened? The first moment I'm on the roof and then...Oh._

 

You remember now. You crashed through the roof of the human's hive, got choked by clothing materials and got beaten up by said human (even though you managed to scratch him in return. Ha, you are so proud of yourself now). You wake up to a cold feeling on your cheek and upper lip. When you finally open your eyes the human looks startled by something. You don't pay much attention to that. Your eyes are locked to the towel in the male's hand. It's stained with blood. You're used to that, but it's the color. It's bright red. Only beasts have that blood color. He could be a mutated human lowblood but he doesn't exactly look like one. A mutant wouldn't live in a big house right by the center of a city. If he was a troll, then you had to kill him right where he stood. If you didn't, then you would get killed yourself. Heck, you would probably get killed anyway. You're just a lowblood after all.

 

The human says something. You don't understand. The human language is so weird. It's so slow and deep sounding and the nasal sounds are all wrong. Their vocal chords must be pretty fucked up in order to speak like that. The human male is probably just trying to fuck with you. He's not getting away with that. You give him a decent growl despite the slight fear you are feeling. The human laughs at you. It sound quite like a honking laugh and it creeps the shit out of you. He reminds you of the subjugglators on your home planet. Those giant, face painted monstrosities with their unending desire for blood and wicked stardust.

The human keeps talking, but the way he tilts his head makes it look like it was a question. You still don't understand, but the human seems to get it. He moves his healthy hand to his chin as in thought. A minute goes by but then he looks like he's got an idea and suddenly he's right in your face. You actually move your head back. If you didn't then you might have been touching noses. He excitingly point a finger at his chest. He says something again.

 

“Gamzee Makara” He taps his chest. He then point at your chest. “You?”

 

Oh, he wants to know your name.

 

You can't pronounce it in human english.

 

“Uh-Tarruzhss Itrrrauv” You say in your chirping/clicky accent.

 

You would be able to communicate better with him if you just could reach your vocal chord converting and translation device. It's hanging from your belt. If you just could make the human wrap it around your throat.

You growl louder at him to snap his attention. You turn and shake your head to point his attention to your belt. The human looks from you to the belt questioningly. He brings both hands to his face in a shock motion. Oh he thinks-holy shit humans really are stupid in their low functional thinkpan. You are so disgusted that your head drops and one of your horns slam into the floor. You wince in pain and your eyes tear up. Damn that hurt. He actually does come closer and seem to get the idea. You try to command him. Tell him to reach for the translator. You know that he doesn't understand a single thing you say, but you could at least try. He's reaching for the translator right now. He accidentally brush the side of a finger across your skin when he pulls back. Trolls didn't normally touch each other that much and any attempt to do so, would invoke a very painful scratch across one's face. The human's touch is surprisingly gentle and warm. It is soft against your own rough skin. Humans must be really easy to get hurt and die. You sure hope their reproductive system is able to keep up with all the deaths there must be happening. How do their young even survive the trials? Gosh Tavros, no more thinking now.

The human holds the small machine carefully like it might explode in his face any time. You realize that you have to expose your throat in order for him to place it there. This is really crossing the line. You have to act submissive and to a human too! You have to swallow you pride for now. You shift you head back enough to avoid hitting your horns again and wait for him to understand the meaning. You sure hope he doesn't think that you want him to slit your throat and paint the walls with your blood. May the horrorterrors have mercy on you. The human just looks at you with suspicious eyes. He gets closer. Yes, finally. But then he suddenly steps back, clutching the little device to his chest.

 

He says something.

 

You don't get it.

 

 

* * *

 

“I don't trust you.” You say.

 

It's an alien you idiot. If it wants the machine, then don't give it to it. It could be a fucking laser sword or something. It will cut itself free, then chop your head off, eat your entrails or something. You simply can't trust him.

 

“I will keep this for now.”

 

The alien looks at you confused at first and then his eyes seem to grow in size as he snaps. He thrash and tries to break free from the fabric binding him. He yells, growls and seems to curse at you. It can only be cursing. You will leave him alone for now and deal with him tomorrow. You're too sleepy.

 

 

You close the door as you hear a worried sound behind you.


End file.
